In the recent past, social media platforms have become increasingly popular. Due to the popularity of these platforms, many companies are relying on social media as a marketing tool. However, various businesses have struggled to effectively market themselves using these platforms. In many cases, many of these businesses lack either the understanding or the manpower to promote themselves using social media.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.